Welcome to Oz
Welcome to Oz is the first episode of Once Upon a Time in Oz. Plot Past Walsh is originally a mischievous circus balloonist from Kansas, who is swept up in a cyclone with his hot air balloon and finds himself in the Land of Oz. The citizens mistake him for a prophesied hero; one who “arrives by cyclone to defeat a great evil”. Walsh is recruited by Glinda, ruler of the land, and the secret Princess Ozma. They explain that wicked creatures called Nomes have been banished to live underground and they have been trying to escape ever since. Glinda, Locasta the Good Witch of the North, Francis Gillikin and Ozma create a stronger barrier to keep the the Nomes from Oz. Meanwhile, underground, the evil Nome King, terrorises the other Nomes, before continuing to work on his own way to overpower the barrier and return to Oz. Walsh, while observing the barrier alone, accidentally unlocks it. The Nome King finally surfaces, and meets Walsh. Walsh tries to stop him, but the Nome King defeats him and goes to kill Glinda. Walsh is rescued by the China Girl, a living china doll from China Town, where everything is made of china. She gives him magic that allows him to help Glinda defeat the Nome King. Walsh and the China Girl return to the Sisterhood of Witches, where Walsh helps Glinda duel and defeat the Nome King, who is banished back underground. Walsh is hailed a hero. Walsh selfishly takes all the credit for the China Girl’s helping hand, and he becomes the Wizard of Oz. Heartbroken, the China Girl, to redeem him, asks to be his apprentice. However, Walsh rejects her, and she leaves. Present After the events of Into the Sunlight, Ozma, Sherlock Holmes, Dr. Watson, Evanora and Erik arrive in Oz (which is additionally apart of the United Realms now). They journey to Emerald City to find Dorothy and Ruby in charge. Evanora and Erik are imprisoned in separate cells; meanwhile, Ozma reunites with Glinda, Locasta and Francis. However, things do not go smoothly; Sherlock and Watson recognise Francis as the disguise of their old foe Mombi. They are, however, not believed, even by Ozma, who insists that they have known Francis for decades. Dorothy, however, points out that Mombi is still out there. Later, the Nome King sends a message to Ozma, Glinda, Dorothy, Locasta and Francis; he has finally concocted a potion powerful enough to break down the barrier keeping the Nomes trapped; he will return to Oz tomorrow. After, Watson follows Francis down to the cells where Evanora and Erik are held. Francis sheds her disguise to reveal herself as Mombi. She frees Evanora and Erik, who forge an aliance. Mombi explains that they will be targets of the Nome King’s evil when he escapes, and they must keep the Nomes trapped underground before they are freed. Mombi notices Watson, and kills him to keep him from exposing her identity. The same night, Sherlock and Ozma find Watson’s body and the cells of their prisoners empty. Using Ruby’s tracking skills, Sherlock and Ozma travel with the werewolf to Munchkin Country, of the East, unsurprisingly where Evanora has gone. Sherlock, Ozma and Ruby confront Evanora and Erik in Sapphire Castle, where Mombi also reveals her true identity; there was never a Francis Gillikin. Erik tells Evanora that it is a good idea for everyone to join forces if they all want to stop the Nome King from escaping. Mombi obviously rebuffs the idea, when suddenly there is an earthquake. Ozma realises that it is the early hours of the morning; the Nomes are free. Characters (in order of appearance) * Wizard of Oz * Munchkins * Glinda the Good Witch of the South * Princess Ozma * Sherlock Holmes * Dr. Watson (death) * Wicked Witch of the East * Phantom of the Opera * Dorothy Gale * Red Riding Hood * Locasta the Good Witch of the North * Mombi * Nome King (first appearance) * Nomes (first appearance) * China Girl (first appearance) Timeline * The past events occur after TBA (oz flashback) and 10 years before Zelena meets Walsh in It's Not Easy Being Green. * The present events occur after the heroes leave for Oz in Into the Sunlight, after TBA (oz flashback) and before TBA (next episode). Category:Once Upon a Time in Oz episodes